


Dream Girl

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji wakes up after a very explicit dream in need of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl

I ain’t usually one for having dreams. Or at least ones I can remember past dragging myself out of bed. But this one might just be burned into my brain forever. And I’d be damn fine with that.

It was a Sunday morning. The shop’s not open and Ma usually leaves me alone until the clock rolls into the afternoon. On a regular day off I could sleep until 11:59 and Ma wouldn’t say a peep to me. Lucky thing too cuz I woke up at 10 this time, wide eyed, kinda sweaty and REALLY uncomfortable.

Like I said before, I ain’t much of a dreamer. Sure maybe when I’m conscious thinkin’ about all the cool things I could do to help the shop, the cute shit I could make and well, maybe a little bit about a certain girl and a future with her. But dreamin’ at night? Forget it. Could be I just don’t recall, but far as I can tell, it’s just lights out till morning.

This was definitely a rarity and a particularly weird and awkward one. Not only did I dream, it was, well, one of _those_ dreams. And damn was the proof showin’! “Shit,” I cursed under my breath once I managed to figure out that I was back in reality. It wasn’t a comfy way to wake up and I could tell that damn dream had me more riled up than Yosuke-senpai with internet, no parental controls and an empty house. Had to survey the damages though and see what I was dealing with.

One look down my skull pajama pants and I knew it wasn’t going anywhere without me takin’ action. Wasn’t something I was necessarily against, but I like to have some shit in order first before diving in. Namely no Ma and no worries about getting interrupted mid-jerk or having to rush or anything. Guess I always felt like that kinda thing should be private and relaxing, ya know?

This couldn’t be one of them times though. Had to tame the beast even with imperfect “me time” conditions. I’d have to be quick and quiet; neither of those options were really appealing but neither was the idea of going down to breakfast with a ragin’ hard-on. “Hey Ma! How’d ya sleep? Me? Oh I slept pretty good. Had a helluva dream and woke up with this monster! Don’t worry though, I’ll take care of it before goin’ out. Pass the sausage, would ya, Ma? Yeah, the biggest one you got”.

Yeah. No thanks. I’m awkward enough on my own.

Thumbs hooked behind the hem of my pj’s, I push them down just enough for my morning wood to be freed from the fabric. The cold air hitting it made me hiss quietly. That feeling is always a shock to my system. I grab hold and get to work. It had been a while since the last time I’d done some handiwork and apparently it was overdue. Felt so damn good and I’d only just started. Now all I needed was some material and I was sure to get off quick enough to avoid any painfully embarrassing morning greetings from Ma and maybe get a little extra sleep. With that dream still fresh in my head, it was perfect. I mean, it got me harder than algebra in the first place so it just had to help relieve the pressure too, right?

I settled in, grip firm as I recalled the culprit dream. It started like any other normal dream (I assume anyway), a place pops up and I’m tryin’ to figure if it’s real or not; this time it’s the school. Standing outside the classroom door, I’m already a little panic-stricken that I’m late again. (Damn homeroom teacher’s been on me about attendance.) The door opens without me touchin’ it and surprise; empty. Well, except my desk. For whatever reason, Naoto’s there, just sitting and staring at me with those pretty blue eyes of hers pokin’ out from under the brim of her hat.

“Where’s everybody?” I could hear myself ask as I walked over to the windows. Maybe everyone else was late for once . That’d be pretty sweet.

“They all left for the day. We’re the only ones here,” Naoto answered. I noticed her voice sounded a little funny. Like her tone was off from her usual matter-of-fact notes. After taken a gander outside, it was obvious she was right. Even though everything outside of the classroom was cloudy white and hazy, the bits I managed to see were empty and still. That was good enough confirmation for me. Plus it was comin’ from Naoto and she knew lots.

“Huh, weird. Then why you here still?” I asked even though me still being there was way more off than her stickin’ around. But I wasn’t complainin’. Hell no. Just curious.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

All I remember thinking was how it sounded like she purred out her words along with the expected stuttery “Y-You were w-waiting’ fer m-me?!” I could feel my grip tighten through the playback of my dream in anticipation for the more risqué part of my dream to start.

Dream me turned to stare at Naoto in disbelief but ends up gawking at her. She’d moved from my chair to the top of my desk, her usually perfectly-buttoned jacket tossed to the floor and the white uniform dress shirt underneath undone. And…there was cleavage.

Since we’d learned Naoto was a chick (still so relieved about that), I think every one of us wondered what she was hidin’ under the bindings. After Rise had gotten hold of our medical exams, she’d seen Naoto’s bust measurement and looked shocked and jealous at the number. Course none of us guys found out that way. We’d figured it out from senpai’s peeping Tom plan at the hot springs. All the girls were gorgeous, but my eyes made a beeline for Naoto and the chance to see her real curves. Still surprised I didn’t die from the damn blood loss. Or a wooden bucket. That girl’s got one helluvan arm and aim to match.

Enough of real memory lane. I had a dream to relive and a job to finish. (Is it a hand job still if you’re doing it to yourself? Always wondered that.) Naoto sat on the wood of my desk, back arched to push out her chest, and those beautiful blue eyes lookin’ a little glazed over in a…well…hot stare. A stare that coulda burned right through me as she looked me up and down. Kinda felt like she was eating me with her eyes…or undressing me. (That probably makes more sense, but I was picking up a “hungry” vibe.)

Like she was summoning me, I seemed to glide across the floor towards her. (Moving in dreams is so creepy sometimes.) Without any noticeable help from my legs, I made my way to the front of my desk, positioned between Naoto’s separated knees. Thinking about it during the repeat of it, I fit really nice there. Can’t help but wonder if my brain made it that way or if it’d be the same in real life. No matter what, it was an awesome spot to be in.

Two feminine hands explored my body, pushing my jacket off my shoulders. I never did hear it hit the ground so I guess it just vaporized or something. Fingers felt out the muscle under my skull shirt and her face told me she appreciated all the work I do to stay in shape. Before I knew it, I was shirtless and Naoto was admiring me with way more than her hands.

The lips I’d always hoped to feel were on my skin and in places I didn’t expect. Recollecting the jolt it sent through me when her tongue and teeth found one of my nipples made me pump my hand a little harder for a few strokes. Damn it was good and it was just a dream.

I got my hands on her, feeling all those tempting curves she’s always hidin’ away all the time. (Which is a damn shame cuz they were perfect.) Her waist was so small. I mean I’ve got big ol’ frying pans for hands but still. Bites and licks were working their way up, teasing my collarbone, then neck, then jawline. Then her lips brushed the corner of my mouth. I’ve been dying to feel those damn things on mine and like hell I was gonna be denied by my own brain. I turned right into her, catchin’ her in a kiss before my subconscious was curled and turned her into Teddie or something. (Don’t ask.) But no. She stayed in the kiss, moaning into it and pulling me in close to her. My breath caught in my chest like it did at that second in my dream. To have Naoto so willing and happy to be kissin’ me…that really is the stuff that dreams are made of.

I don’t ever remember switching places with her, but my fantasy skipped forward to me sitting on my desk, skull shirt gone (vaporized?) and Naoto pulling me free from my uniform pants. When it’s out, she kinda stares at it in a mix of surprise and wonder. I definitely ain’t small anywhere so it’s kinda obvious I’d be packin’ a decent load below the belt. Didn’t shake her for long; her fingers and lips were wrapped around it a beat later.

That’s a helluva sight, let me tell ya. Those blue eyes hot’n’heavy gazin’ up while she work; it’s enough to make anybody get off. My own hand matched up with fantasy Naoto’s rhythm, making it somehow feel even better. Man what I wouldn’t give to know what all this really felt like. Dream me let out a few deep groans while back in reality I did my best to muffle a few noises that threatened to escape. I could feel the heat risin’ in my face from the whole thing; I was blushin’. Course I was though. I was in bed, hand on my dick, thinkin’ dirty thoughts about my crush that were all from a sex dream I had! Surprised I didn’t nosebleed all over myself.

Time lapsed again and my hands weren’t locked in her hair anymore. Instead my fingers were gripped tightly around her thighs. Positions switched on me again, leaving me hella surprised to find me on my back and Naoto…well..takin’ a seat on my face. My mitts were wrapped around her best I could to keep her from squirmin’ so much. Damn she could not sit still, but hey, guess that meant I was doin’ something right, right? Found myself just looking at her between licks, studying what my brain cooked up as far as her more secretive parts were concerned. A perfect little pink slit complete with a little hot button up top. Knowing what I’d learned from Yosuke-senpai’s dirtier ramblings, that’s what needed more attention.

“Mmmm, Kanji-kun,” her moan echoed in my skull again, making me squirm in my bed. Don’t remember how she tasted, but she sounded downright delicious. Hearing her say my name like that, even if it was just my imagination, made me twitch in my grip. All I wanted was to hear more, and I made sure that I would, working her with my mouth as best I could. “Your tongue feels so good, Kanji-ku~n,” she purred as she pushed her hips forward then back. Then forward. And back again. Again and again. Holy shit she rode my face in that dream. Reliving the moment made my eyes roll and my hand pump a little harder and faster a few goes. Naoto pressed against me, writhing on my mouth with her uniform shirt open (when the hell did that happen?!) and her expression just…oozing sexy. Fuck I’m surprised I didn’t come at that second reimagining the scene. But there was more and I had to hold on for it. Screw making’ it quick; I wanted it, needed it, to be worth the effort.

Another skip in time left me standing again at the edge of my desk, clothes gone (don’t need ‘em anyway, fuck ‘em) and positioned between Naoto’s legs again. She was laid back on my desk, her clothes disappeared into the abyss with mine. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair looked tossed. An idle finger played with her lip before her teeth caught it and her eyes were darker-lookin’ and heavy-lidded. It was both the sexiest and most gorgeous sight I’d ever laid my eyes on. I looked down where our bodies almost touched, my dick swollen to capacity and her slick with need; need for me. I pushed my hips forward (the real parts doing the same) and touched the tip to her. This my brain was nice enough to let me feel. The heat from Naoto was strong and damn was she wet. If I actually had her in real life, I’m not sure if I’d be able to take my time feelin’ that.

Musta stayed just outside for too long cuz Naoto whined at me. No, not whined; begged. “Kanji-kun don’t tea~se me like that.” Her pitch was higher than usual and tone was almost breathy. Like she was goin’ to lose it if I didn’t get inside right then.

Who the hell am I to say no to the woman of my dreams?

I pushed in, quicker than I would dare to in reality, and give her what she wants. Fuck it’s so hot to watch her body jolt every time I snap my hips forward. Those kiss-swollen lips stay open as moan, cries and other sexy noises fly past them. My eyes stay fixed to the blues even with all the tempting bouncing going on a little further south. Her stare bore a hole right through me while I kind bore into her. Just not with a gaze.

Could feel my true self getting’ damn close. I just keep the vision of Naoto arranged in front of me on her back in my head. The sight of me just takin’ her on my desk pushes me closer and closer. I can almost feel her nails dig into my arms as she starts showin’ signs that she’s about to come too. Just can’t keep my mouth shut. “Come for me, Naoto. C’mon baby,” I whisper to myself.

“K-Kanji…I…I’m-!” the words echo in my head as she comes hard. That made two of us; I did my best to quiet a low, gruff groan when I finally got off. Fuck it felt so good my body tensed up and shook.

Took a couple of minutes for me to cool off and shake all those images outta my head. Clean up wasn’t terrible ‘cept a rogue shot that landed on my sleep tank. No big deal. Wasn’t going to stain so I just wiped it up with the rest. (Gross but it’s just me so whatever.) Could feel my face get back to normal so at least I wasn’t blushin’ anymore.

And then Ma called.

“Kanji-kun! You have a visitor!”

A visitor? That was kinda strange. Everybody knows I sleep till noon. I did my best impression of tired me (even though that whole session made me ready for a nap anyway). “Who is it, Ma? I wanna sleep.”

I could hear the grin in her damn voice. “It’s Naoto-kun!”

My body freezes up and I my eyes grow to the side of saucers. My mind is screamin’. “YOU SHITTIN’ ME?!”


End file.
